Angoisse, soins et conséquences !
by poupette67
Summary: Sam et Dean font une chasse au Wendigo. Sam sera légèrement blessé, Dean prendra soins de le faire soigner, contre l'avis de Sam. L'idée de cette fiction est partie d'un vécue récent. Je l'ai mis à la sauce Winchester. J'espère simplement qu'elle vous plaira.


**Angoisse, soins et conséquences ! **

Vingt deux heures trente deux, dans une chambre miteuse d'un motel des Etats Unis. Plus précisément Shelbyville Missouri, petite ville paumée de 550 habitants, ravitaillée occasionnellement par les corbeaux. Sam était comme à son habitude, penché sur l'écran de son ordinateur, cherchant comme toujours une mission pour s'occuper. Du moins pour occuper Dean qui commençait à l'agacer depuis plusieurs jours. Monsieur _« grognon de première » _avait besoin d'action. Sam, pour sa part, avait besoin de calme et de repos. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord pour prendre une autre affaire, il ne voulait pas se disputer encore avec son aîné. Les disputes étaient épuisantes, voir lassantes. Il avait donc capitulé lorsque ce dernier lui avait fait sa demande.

Dean entra dans la chambre chargé de sacs en papier dans lesquels il y avait de la nourriture. Il lui en tendit un.

**-Tient voilà ta salade de poulet !**

**- Merci Dean !**

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé qui n'avait plus d'âge devant une petite table basse de salon. Ils dégustèrent ensuite chacun leur repas.

**- Alors tu as dégoté une affaire ?** Questionna Dean.

**- Non pas encore !**

**- Rien ?**

**- Rien d'intéressant pour l'instant !**

**- Je m'ennuis ! Il y a rien n'a faire dans celle ville !**

**- Tu te répètes Dean !**

**- Je sais ! On va faire un tour dans un bar ?**

**- J'ai une mission à trouver !**

**- Oh aller Sammy ! Ça te fera du bien de sortir de cette chambre qui sent le moisi !**

Sam hésita un petit moment avant d'accepter la proposition de son aîné.

**- Ok, mais on ne reste pas trop longtemps !**

**- Promis !** Répondit Dean avec un large sourire.

** - Non, parce que la dernière fois, nous sommes rentrés à quatre heures du matin et pas franchement très frais !** Fit-il remarquer.

**- Ça y est la grand-mère rabat-joie est de retour ! **Lâche Dean amusé.** Alors tu t'amènes !**

**- Ok ! J'arrive !**

Les deux frères quittèrent la chambre et partirent pour un bar situé au coin de la rue, à deux pas de leur motel.

…/…

Sam ne cessait de regarder sa montre et souffla de dépit. Il était assis à une table en retrait du bar et buvait quelques gorgées de sa bière.

Seul Dean avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Son aîné, était accoudé au bar en grande discussion avec une charmante jeune femme brune aux yeux verts, qui parfois chancelait. Elle avait certainement trop bu et Dean n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état.

Sam qui s'ennuyait à mourir dans ce bar sans aucun intérêt prit la décision qu'il était temps de rentrer lorsqu'il vit son frère complètement éméché.

** - Dean ! Dean !** Appela-t-il en hurlant plus fort que le brouhaha pour attirer son attention.

Mais l'aîné ne semblait pas entendre son cadet, ce qui obligea Sam à se déplacer.

**- Dean, je rentre !** Lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

**- Sam, il est trop tôt pour rentrée maintenant ! **

**- Désolé frangin, mais je suis fatigué ! J'y vais avec ou sans toi !**

**- Aller Sammy reste encore un peu !** Insista Dean.

**- Non Dean. J'en ai marre d'être là, j'me casse !**

**- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Ok fait comme tu veux ! Tu es assez grand !**

**- Exacte ! A demain et fait attention à toi !**

Sam quitta le bar avec soulagement et rentra tranquillement à pied, laissant son grand frère seul avec Chloé, la belle brune aux yeux verts. Il parcourut plusieurs mètres avant de s'engouffrer sur le parking du motel. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements, entra dans la salle de bain où il prit sa douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'allongea sur son lit. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil immédiatement. C'est au bout de trois quart d'heure qu'il réussit enfin à s'endormir.

Dean entra le plus discrètement possible aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Il marcha en titubant jusqu'à son lit où il se déshabilla vite fait, jetant ses vêtements en vrac sur le sol et se glissa sous la couverture.

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude Sam fut le premier à se réveillé. Il s'habilla puis parti chercher de quoi déjeuner. Il prit deux parts de tartes et deux cafés qu'il ramena au motel, puis il dégusta seul son petit déjeuner car Dean dormait encore. Il regarda quelques pages sur Internet en attendant que son cher frère veille bien refaire surface.

Pendant ce temps il avait enfin dégoté une affaire. Deux jeunes couples de campeur étaient portés disparus. Des traces de sang avaient été retrouvées sur les lieux où c'était passé le drame. Les autorités, faute de preuves et d'indices et sans la présence des corps, ont classés le dossier en attendant de nouveaux éléments qui pourraient faire progresser l'enquête.

Cependant, trois jours plus tard, les quatre corps ont été retrouvés totalement déchiquetés.

Sam pensa que c'était une affaire pour eux. Dean se réveilla aux alentours de neuf heures trente.

**- Salut Sammy.**

**- Salut Dean, bien dormi ?**

**- Oui, très bien ! J'ai passé une super soirée avec Chloé, une vraie bombe cette fille.**

**- Pourquoi cela ne n'étonne pas !** Lança Sammy en secouant la tête.

**- Jaloux !**

**- Moi ?**

**- Oui toi !**

**- N'importe quoi.**

**- Il y a combien de temps que tu n'as été avec une fille ?**

**- Tiens, voilà ton café et ta part de tarte.** Répondit Sam en changeant délibérément de conversation.

**- Merci Sammy.**

**- J'ai trouvé une affaire pas très loin d'ici.**

**- Ah super ! Un peu d'action ! Alors c'est quoi ?**

**- Deux couples de campeurs ont été découverts déchiquetés.**

**- Un Wendigo ?**

**- Certainement.**

**- Ok, on ira faire un tour ce soir ! C'est où ?**

**- A une vingtaine de kilomètres.**

Les deux frangins préparèrent leur matériel pour griller définitivement le Wendigo.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils partirent à la chasse. ***

Dean gara la voiture dans un chemin. Ils commencent leur randonnée à travers les bois, lorsque soudain un grognement attira leur attention. Ils continuèrent un moment à travers les arbres.

Certains étaient marqués de grosses griffures profondes, marquant ainsi le territoire de cette créature.

Quelques mètres plus loin ils dénichèrent enfin la tanière du monstre. Les deux frangins pénétrèrent prudemment dans cet endroit obscur, dont l'odeur infect, leur donna la nausée. Sans même s'y attendre le Wendigo apparu devant Sam, qui le projeta violemment contre la paroi, son visage frappa le mur en premier, avant que son corps ne s'écrase à son tout contre cloison rocheuse. Il s'écroula ensuite sur le sol terreux de la grotte.

Dean se retourna immédiatement et vit son frère inconscient. Le Wendigo avança en direction de l'aîné qui lui tira une décharge et qui enflamma rapidement le Wendigo.

Celui-ci hurla de douleur et disparut dans un halo d'une lumière orangé. Dean se précipita ensuite auprès de son cadet.

**- Sam ! Sammy... Tu m'entends ?** L'appela-t-il tout en examinant son cadet. Un filet de sang coulait sur ses lèvres. Il continua un petit moment à essayer de le réveiller. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui avait semblés une éternité, Sam ouvrit doucement les paupières.

**- Sammy ?**

**- Houtch… ma tête !** Marmonna le cadet.

**- Hey, ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, je crois.**

Dean aida son cadet à se relever, puis ils reprirent la route vers le motel.

Une fois sur place, Sam s'enferma dans la salle de bain et fit un rapide examen de ses blessures. Sa mâchoire le faisait horriblement souffrir. Le Wendigo ne l'avait pas raté. Il se rinça la bouche avec de l'eau tiède. Au contacte de celle-ci, il ressentit une violente douleur sur sa gencive qui le fit grimacer.

Le mal fut tel qu'il apposa immédiatement sa main sur la joue. Il examina sa cavité buccale et vit avec horreur qu'il lui manquait la moitié d'une dent. Cette saloperie lui avait cassé une molaire et le nerf était désormais à vif.

Pas étonnant que la douleur soit aussi lancinante. Il prit immédiatement deux comprimés d'ibuprofène afin de se soulager.

**- Sammy, tout va bien ?**

**- Oui ! Je me sens mieux !** Lui répondit-il en ouvrant la porte.

**- Content de l'apprendre.**

**- Je suis naze par contre... Je vais me coucher.**

**- D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche.** **Bonne nuit Sammy. **

**- Bonne nuit Dean !**

Dean sortit quelques minutes plus tard de la salle de bain et fit la même chose que Sammy.

Dans la nuit, Sam eut de nouveau mal à cette fichue dent. Il fut donc obligé de se lever pour reprendre des comprimés. Par son choc violent contre la paroi, sa joue était passée par toutes les couleurs, mais avec son mal de dent en plus, elle avait commencé à prendre une couleur rosâtre.

Plus les jours avançaient, plus son mal de dent s'intensifiait. Il ingurgitait régulièrement plus de médicaments qu'il ne le devait et n'avait rien dit à Dean, mais au bout du compte, il savait que son aîné finirait par s'en rendre compte.

Le plus tard sera le mieux.

D'autant plus que sa joue commençait à gonfler sérieusement et que pour couronner le tout il avait de plus en plus de mal à manger.

Jusqu'au jour où, lors d'un dîner, Sam n'avait pas réussi à avaler quoi que se soit de son repas.

Dean avait déjà remarqué que son frère ne mangeait plus grand-chose de solide. Il mangeait beaucoup plus de yaourt et de soupe que d'habitude. Il commença à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son cadet.

**- Sam, tu es sure que tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu n'as quasiment rien avalé !**

**- J'n'ai pas très faim c'est tout…**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Si je te le dis !** Répondit-il en haussant le ton.

**- Ok, ne t'énerve pas !**

**- Je ne m'énerve pas !** **Tu m'ennuies avec tes questions ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le !**

**- Ok, je vois que monsieur est de mauvaise humeur. On y a va ! **

Les deux frères quittèrent le restaurant et retournèrent au motel sans échanger une parole.

Le lendemain matin, Sam sortit de la salle de bain et croisa le regard de son frère qui observait avec inquiétude sa joue enflée.

**- Mais qu'est ce que ça ?** Demanda Dean en examinant sérieusement le visage de Sam.

**- Quoi ?** Fit Sam en faignant l'ignorant.

**- Tu as vu l'état de ta joue ?**

**- Ah ça ! C'est rien ça va passer.**

**- Rien ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

**- Je te dis que c'est rien !**

**- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu ne manges pas grand-chose.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Ah oui ? Il y a combien de temps que tu as mal ?**

**- J'ai pas mal !** Lui mentit Sam.

**- Arrête de me mentir !** S'énerva Dean.

**- Dean, fout moi la paix !**

**- Sammy, demain je te prends rendez chez le dentiste.**

**- Oh non… s'il te plait !** Supplia le cadet qui avait horreur de ça.

**- Oh que si !**

**- Ne compte pas sur moi !**

**- Franchement, tu as vu la tronche que tu te payes ?**

**- Oui et alors ? Avec les médocs ça ira mieux dans quelques jours !** Rétorqua le plus jeune.

**- Ben voyons ! Dis-moi, tu prends combien de médocs pour la douleur par jour ?**

**- ça ne te regarde pas !**

**- Sammy répond !** Hurla Dean énervé.

**- J'n'ai pas compté. Dés que la douleur revient, j'en reprends tout simplement. **

**- Sam... tu es vraiment inconscient.**

**- Lâche-moi tu veux !**

Dean qui avait une idée derrière la tête, fit semblant de capituler devant son jeune frère qui ne voulait plus l'écouter.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance de mort.

Toujours chacun dans un coin sans un seul échange verbal.

Dean surveillait cependant son cadet du coin de l'œil. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son petit frère fasse une overdose de médicaments, tout ça parce que celui-ci ne voulait pas aller se faire soigner sa dent. Pourtant il devenait urgent de l'emmener chez le dentiste.

Ainsi lorsqu'il quitta la chambre pour aller chercher de quoi manger, il trouva un annuaire et prit rendez vous dans un cabinet dentaire.

Certe, cela n'allait pas faire plaisir à Sammy, mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son cadet faire une infection parce que ce dernier avait décidé de ne pas consulter un spécialiste. Il devait prendre soin de son petit frère.

Le lendemain, au alentour de 18 heures, Dean prétexta avoir faim et invita son frère à venir avec lui se restaurer.

Le mensonge était facile, les conséquences seraient plus dures à assumer.

**Chapitre 2**

Dean arrêta l'Impala sur une place de parking, devant un bâtiment sur lequel était inscrit "Centre médical dentaire."

**- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?**Questionna Sam surpris.

**- Ça ne se voit pas ? J'ai pris rendez-vous chez le dentiste !** Lança Dean.

**- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Souffla-t-il en fixant son aîné, les sourcils froncés et les yeux brillants tristement. Je t'assure que je vais bien !**

**- Sam, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, ça ne marchera pas ! Aller viens, tu vas être en retard.**

**- Non, je reste à ma place.**

**- Sammy, sors de la bagnole !** S'énerva l'aîné.

**- Non !** Répondit Sam en restant sur ses postions.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?** Lui lança Dean en le regardant étonné. **C'est ça Sammy ? C'est pour ça ? Non mais je rêve. Le grand chasseur Sam Winchester a peur du grand méchant arracheur de dents !** Reprit-il moqueur en observant l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son cadet.

Il avait tapé dans le mille.

**- Heu... non !** Lâcha Sam d'une voix hésitante. **J'ai moins mal, c'est tout !**

**- Menteur !** Lança Dean.

**- Si je te dis que ça va mieux, c'est que ça va mieux !** Rétorqua net le cadet.

**- Re-menteur !** Ricana de nouveau son frère.

**- Dean s'il te plait ! Rentrons au motel !** Supplia Sam.

**- Non Sammy ! Franchement regarde-toi ! Tu ressembles à un hamster qui aurait fait un stock de graines dans une seule joue, une overdose de nourriture ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Allez, on y va !**

**- Non !** Lança Sam déterminé.

**- Ok ! Si tu le prends comme ça !** Lança Dean en sortant de la voiture.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la portière du côté de son cadet, l'ouvrit rapidement puis l'empoigna pour le sortir de force.

**- Dean, lâche-moi !**

**- Sinon quoi ? Hein... Allez on y va ! **

Voyant son frère dans un état de furie qui le caractérisait si bien, Sam n'insista pas plus longtemps et capitula.

Les deux frères s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment médical. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil où une assistante dentaire les accueillit.

**- Bonjour messieurs.** Dit-elle en souriant.

**- Bonjour mademoiselle. Monsieur Sam Harris à rendez-vous.** Expliqua Dean en faisant un signe de la tête en direction de son cadet.

La jolie jeune femme regarda dans l'agenda et trouva le rendez-vous du jeune homme.

**- Je vous laisse vous asseoir en salle d'attente, le docteur Wells va vous recevoir dans quelques minutes.**

Sam préféra rester debout, on pouvait lire son anxiété sur son visage.

Lorsque le Docteur l'appela, Sam était dans ses pensées et n'avait pas réagit. Dean, qui était à ses côtés, le poussa pour qu'il s'avance.

Le Dentiste les salua chacun leur tour, puis demanda à Sam de le suivre. Le jeune homme se traina derrière lui. Quant-il arriva devant l'encadrement de la salle, il s'immobilisa quelques secondes.

C'est avec le cœur battant à toute allure qu'il entra dans la pièce éclairée vivement et s'installa nerveusement sur le siège qui se présentait à lui, comme si ce dernier l'avait invité à prendre place.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le dentiste ajusta la lampe pour éclairer la bouche du jeune Winchester.

**- Alors jeune homme que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Je me suis cassé une dent !**

**- Et comment est-ce arrivé ?**

**- C'est une très longue histoire !**

**- D'accord ! Ouvrez la bouche et laissez-moi voir ça s'il vous plait.**

Sam ouvra légèrement la bouche.

**- Ouvrez plus grand !**

Sam n'avait plus le choix, il devait faire ce que lui ordonnait le docteur.

**- Effectivement votre dent est vraiment mal en point ! Je dirais même plus, elle est définitivement morte!**

**- Morte ? Mais elle me fait toujours mal !**

**- Je vais devoir l'extraire !** Finit-il par lui dire compatissant.

**- Pardon ! Vous ne pouvez pas me la soigner ?** Questionna Sam la voix chevrotante.

**- Désolé ! Mais elle est cassée à la base de la gencive et va en profondeur ! Je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre que de l'extraire. Nous pourrons songer par la suite à un implant si vous le souhaitez. Rassurez-vous. Reprit le dentiste. Je vais vous faire une anesthésie locale. Avez-vous des allergies Monsieur Harris ?**

**- Non !**

**- Très bien commençons !**

Le docteur prépara silencieusement le matériel nécessaire à l'extraction.

Sam, quand à lui, n'était toujours pas rassuré, il sentait son cœur palpiter plus fort contre son torse et de plus en plus vite. Son souffle était lui aussi devenu court et rapide. En fait, Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas bien du tout.

Lorsque le dentiste approcha la piqûre de la cavité buccale de Sam, il eut un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine, revoyant alors les images du Wendigo le projetant contre le mur. Il essaya de contrôler sa peur, mais au moment où l'aiguille avait atteint le niveau de ses lèvres, il referma instinctivement la bouche.

**- Mais que faites-vous ?** Questionna le dentiste étonné.

**- Désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas !** Lui dit-il en se levant maladroitement du siège.

**- Monsieur Harris, mais… où allez vous ?**

**- Comme vous le voyez, je me tire d'ici !** Répondit Sam nerveusement tout en quittant la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Le dentiste d'abord surpris essaya de le retenir, mais Sam était déterminé à quitter les lieux le plus vite possible.

**- Monsieur Harris !** Tenta une dernière fois le praticien.

Dean qui attendait patiemment en salle d'attente vit son frère surgir comme une tornade, le médecin attaché à ses basques.

**- Dean on se casse d'ici, tout de suite, magne-toi !** Lança Sam d'une traite.

**- Monsieur Harris ! Vos soins ne sont pas finis !** Lança le dentiste.

**- Sam que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Rien je t'assure !**

**- Il se passe que votre ami ne veut pas se faire soigner !**

**- C'n'est pas mon ami, mais c'est mon frère.**

**-Désolé pour la confusion, mais il est essentiel d'extraire cette dent, elle est en miette !**

**- Sam ! C'est vrai ce qu'il vient de dire ?**

Sam observa de nouveau son frère avec un regard qui aurait pu faire fondre le plus terrible des salopards. Ses yeux imploraient sa pitié. Dean pouvait y lire de la tristesse ainsi que de la peur. Il connaissait si bien cette expression si désarmante. Il était désormais habitué à ce regard attendrissant qui le faisait toujours changer d'avis !

Mais cette fois-ci il ne céda pas aux yeux de cocker que venait de lui lancer son cadet. Il devait se faire soigner et c'est pour ça qu'il avait pris rendez-vous et décidé de l'accompagner ici. Il était donc hors de question qu'il reparte sans soins !

**- Sam, tu n'es plus un gamin. Fais demi-tour !** Ordonna l'aîné.

**- Non !** Répondit son cadet résolu à partir de cet endroit avec ou sans son frère.

**-Sam, si tu n'y retournes pas immédiatement, je t'y emmène de force**. Hurla l'aîné en le retenant fermement par le bras.

**- S'il te plait Dean !** Implora Sam.

**- Arrête de faire tes yeux de chien battu ! Ça ne marchera pas cette fois, retourne à ta place !**

**- Ok. Capitula Sam en soupirant. Mais à une seule condition !** Rajouta-t-il.

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Je veux que tu m'accompagnes là-bas !**

**- Docteur ça vous convient ?** Demanda Dean.

**- Pas de soucis pour moi !**

Sam suivit donc de nouveau le docteur dans la salle de consultation médicale. Son cœur se remit à battre plus fort et plus rapidement, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait était de nouveau palpable.

**- Emma, j'aurais besoin de votre aide.**

**- J'arrive tout de suite Docteur.**

**- Monsieur Harris, je constate que vous êtes vraiment anxieux à l'idée de vous faire arracher cette dent. Je vous propose donc une solution pour vous apaiser. Je vais vous faire respirer un gaz relaxant. Cela vous aidera à vous détendre. Vous êtes d'accord ?**

**- Il y a des effets indésirables ?** Questionna Sam soucieux.

**- Très peu, je vous assure.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?** Demanda Dean.

**- Dans de très rares cas, il peut occasionner « nausées, agitation, et euphorie ».** Rien de bien méchant et c'est exceptionnel. **Vous êtes partant ?**

**- Si cela peut m'aider à gérer mon angoisse. Pourquoi pas !** Répondit-il la voix étouffée.

**- On n'y va !**

Bien que sa peur soit toujours aussi présente, il fit un signe positif de la tête, accompagné d'un léger sourire nerveux.

**-Emma, passez-moi le masque, s'il vous plait.**

**-Tout de suite docteur.**

**- Respirez calmement Monsieur Harris. **

_« Facile à dire ! _pensa Sam._ Je voudrais bien le voir à ma place ! Allez Sam, courage, ce n'est pas pire qu'une chasse aux vampires»._

**- Ouvrez grand la bouche.** Sollicita le docteur.

**- Je vais vous maintenir la langue. Si quelque chose vous gène dite-le moi.** L'informa Emma.

_« Pff… ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme idiotie ! _Pensa-t-il encore_. Et comment je fais moi pour vous dire ce qui ne va pas avec la bouche ouverte. Aooowoohhh...Je n'ai pas appris le Cro-Magnon en seconde langue »._

Parce qu'il savait que la douleur génère l'anxiété qui elle-même potentialise la douleur qui entretient l'angoisse. Sam essaya de penser à quelque chose d'agréable.

Le jeune Winchester prit alors une grande respiration pour se détendre, mais la crainte et l'inquiétude n'avaient pas envie de le quitter.

Il eut un léger mouvement de recule lorsqu'il vit le dentiste se transformer en Wendigo. Il ferma les yeux et focalisa sa concentration sur une pensée positive.

Le spectre disparut comme par enchantement. Le docteur appliqua doucement le masque et l'assistante dentaire ouvrit la vanne de la bouteille de gaz.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, il se sentit enfin détendu. Il se sentit même léger, comme s'il était allongé confortablement sur un petit nuage se promenant dans le ciel au gré du vent.

Le docteur lui fit la piqûre sans même qu'il ne sente l'aiguille percer la gencive. Quand le dentiste approcha la pince pour extraire la dent cassée, Sam frissonna un instant.

Celle-ci pénétra doucement dans la cavité buccale du jeune homme et s'approcha de la dent qui fut saisie et tirer vers le haut. Le sang se mit alors à couler dans sa bouche. Emma aspira alors la salive sanguinolente afin que le docteur puisse soigner la gencive. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam se releva du siège soulagé.

Le docteur lui prescrit une ordonnance pour des antidouleurs et une solution liquide antiseptique pour des bains de bouche.

Après cette séance éprouvante pour lui, Sam avait du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, le gaz et l'anesthésiant faisant toujours effet. C'est donc au bras de son aîné que Sam quitta le cabinet dentaire complètement détendu.

**Chapitre 3 **

Le retour au motel se passa dans un raffut des plus total. Un raffut, le terme était vraiment bien choisi. Car Sam, complètement détendu et affalé dans la voiture, chantait à tue-tête **«_Oh Susanna_» **d'une voix aussi aigüe qu'un chat qui se serait coincé la queue sous une porte.

Cela devenait terriblement insupportable à entendre pour Dean.

**- Sammy ! Arrête de brailler !**Lança-t-il agacé.

**- Ben quoi ?** Pouffa Sam hilare. **Le nain des bois dans sa cabane en feuille n'aime pas ma chanson ? **

**- Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée ce gaz !** Marmonna Dean entre les dents, légèrement énervé par la remarque de son frère. **Ça t'a rendu complément gogole !**

**- C'est celui qui dit qui l'est… gogolito !** Reprit son cadet euphorique. **Si tu savais Dean comme je me sens bien !**

**- A oui ! Ça j'ai bien vu.** **Tu racontes n'importe quoi et en plus tu rigoles tout seul de tes propres conneries !**

Une fois arrivé, Dean stoppa l'Impala sur le parking et aida son frère à descendre de la voiture. Sam était décidément d'humeur joyeuse. Une bonne humeur que Dean n'avait vue que rarement chez lui depuis la mort de Jessica.

Dean avançait en maintenant son cadet par le bras, lorsqu'il le vit soudain fixer son regard sur une vieille dame à quelques mètres d'eux !

**- Oh Dean… regarde la dame là bas près de la voiture verte !** Dit-il en lui montrant la femme du doigt. **Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un nez à planter des patates.** **Hey… Madame ! Vous savez que vous avez un...** Cria-t-il dans sa direction en s'esclaffant de rire.

La vieille dame les contempla tandis que Dean lui retourna un sourire gêné.

**- Sammy arrête de hurler des âneries et avance !** Coupa sèchement Dean en le poussant vers leur location.

**- Oh, Monsieur le ronchon de première n'est pas content !** Répliqua Sam amusé.

**- Sammy ! Ferme-là un peu et entre dans la chambre.**

**- Oh ! T'es pas drôle Dean !** Répondit son cadet en faisant la moue.

Dean referma la porte de la pièce, sans répliquer à la dernière remarque.

Il installa Sam sur son lit, qui se remit à chanter à tue-tête. Il avait désormais changé de registre. Il fredonnait ou plutôt massacrait maintenant les paroles **_d'Hakuna Matata_,** tout en tapant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

**- Oh, Non Sammy…** Soupira Dean. **Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?** **Tu ne pourrais pas te taire et dormir un peu ? **Suggéra-t-il en remuant désespérément la tête.

_**- Tu viens danser cocotte ?** Riposta Sam rieur en se levant du lit pour prendre Dean par le bras et l'inciter à se trémousser au rythme de l'air qu'il chantait._

D'un geste rapide Dean enleva la main de Sam qui lui maintenait le bras.

**- Sammy ! Arrête ça tout de suite !** Lança-t-il mécontent.

**-Ah ah ! La cocotte n'est pas libre ce soir pour danser !** Riposta Sam, un grand sourire fixé sur les lèvres.

**- Sam arrête tes singeries et retourne plutôt sur ton lit cuver ton gaz !** Hurla Dean, chauffé d'énervement par les idioties que pouvait déblatérer son cadet.

Sam, toujours dans son état euphorique répliqua immédiatement avant d'éclater de rire

**- Le singe descend de l'arbre et toi, vu la gueule que tu as, t'as du louper des branches…**

**- Sammy ! S'il te plait arrête...** **Tu n'es pas fatigué de raconter toutes ses conneries ?**

**- Non je pète la forme ! Je me sens suuuuper bien ! Allez Deanou soit sympa, amuse-toi aussi avec moi !**

**- Non ! Et tu sais quoi, je vais aller chercher de quoi manger. Tu as faim ?**

**- Aaaaah… Monsieur grosse bouffe à faim… Ben moi pas !** Soupira joyeusement son cadet.

**- Pardon ?** S'étonna Dean. **Comment tu m'as appelé ?**

**- Monsieur grosse bouffe ! Tu es un véritable estomac sur patte !** Répéta Sam en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dean en avait assez entendu. Il préféra prendre les clés de l'Impala et partir à la recherche d'un fast-food. Il valait mieux qu'il quitte la pièce, avant qu'il ne lui prenne l'envie de lui envoyer une bonne droite en pleine tronche pour le calmer.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard sur un parking d'une chaîne de restauration rapide. Mais avant de descendre, il voulait en avoir le cœur net et appela le dentiste.

**- Cabinet dentaire bonsoir !** Lança une voix féminine.

**- Bonsoir ! Monsieur Dean Harris.** Se présenta-t-il.

**- Que puis-je pour vous ?** Demanda gentiment l'assistance dentaire.

**- Est-ce que le docteur Wells est encore là ?**

**- Oui, il est en consultation !**

**- Pourriez-vous me le passer, c'est pour une urgence ?**

**- Je vais voir s'il peut prendre votre appel.**

Dean attendit quelques secondes, avant d'être mis en relation avec le docteur.

**- Bonsoir Monsieur Harris. Comment va votre frère ? Il y a un problème ?**

**- Oh que oui !** Lança Dean. **Il est toujours aussi euphorique qu'à la sortie de votre cabinet et ça m'inquiète !**

**- Rassurez-vous !** Apaisa le dentiste, **l'effet du gaz va bientôt se dissiper.**

**- Quand ?** Demanda Dean énervé. **Parce que là, c'est plus possible ! Il est totalement déconnecté de la réalité.**

**- Cela devrait durer encore une heure ou deux.**

**- Vous vous foutez de moi ?!** Lança Dean furax.

**- Calmez-vous ! Dans deux heures maximum, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.**

**- Et si toutefois les effets ne disparaissaient pas, que dois-je faire ?** Demanda Dean n'osant imaginer le pire.

**- Il faudra l'emmener à l'hôpital.**

**- A l'hôpital ?** Hurla presque Dean. **Vous auriez pu nous le dire avant, lorsque Sam vous a demandé s'il y avait des effets secondaires, bordel !**

**- Ce genre d'effet indésirable n'arrive que dans 2 % des cas et votre frère est un jeune homme solide alors ne soyez pas si inquiet, tout se passera bien !**

**- J'espère pour vous !** Tenta de se calmer Dean. **Au faite, pendant que je vous tiens ! Que peut-il manger dès ce soir ?**

**- L'alimentation devra être molle.** Commença à expliquer le médecin.

**- C'est-à-dire ?** Coupa Dean.

**- J'y viens ! La nourriture doit être tiède ou froide, pas brûlante. Elle ne doit pas être ni trop chaude, trop épicée ou trop acide. Vous avez de quoi noter ?**

**- Oui !** Répondit Dean en prenant dans la boîte à gants le nécessaire pour écrire. **Je vous écoute !**

**- Au petit-déjeuner : Une boisson tiède : thé, café tiède ou lait aromatisé - Yaourt, fromage blanc ou flan, un jus de fruit ou un smootie, une compote, pain de mie, pain tranché à sandwich, pain au lait. **

**- Pour le déjeuner et le dîner : Potage ou purée de pomme de terre, œufs brouillés, fromage fondu ou jambon mixé, des pâtes… vous voyez le genre…**

**- Tout à fait, je vous remercie Docteur.**

**- A votre service Monsieur Harris, au revoir.**

Sur ces bonnes recommandations, Dean raccrocha son téléphone et sortie de la voiture pour chercher de quoi manger. Il prit rapidement pour lui un menu hamburger, avec une bière.

En ce qui concernait Sam, l'aîné mit plus de temps à choisir quelque chose dans la liste des aliments qu'il serait autorisé à avaler. Il élimina d'office le café et le thé, ne voulant pas l'énerver plus, puisqu'il le trouvait déjà assez dingue comme ça !

Il trouva son bonheur dans un potage aux vermicelles qui ferait l'affaire pour cette fois.

Il ramena le tout au motel.

Lorsqu'il se présenta devant la porte de la chambre. Il pouvait déjà entendre la musique mise à son maximum. Dean respira calmement et pénétra dans la chambre. Sam se déhanchait au même rythme que la musique devant le poste de télévision.

Il posa les sacs de nourriture sur la table basse et éteignit l'appareil.

**- Non mais ça ne va pas de mettre aussi fort !** Pesta Dean ahuri.

**- Ohhh ! Le retour du nain Grincheux 2...** Lâcha son petit frère en ricanant bêtement.

Dean regarda sa montre avec désespoir et se dit qu'il devait s'armer de patience pour résister encore plus d'une heure trente aux moqueries de son cadet.

La soirée promettait d'être joyeuse… pour Sam.

**- Le dîner est servi !** Lança-t-il en lui tendant son repas. **Je t'ai pris une soupe ! Tu viens manger Sammy ? **

**- Non ! Je n'ai pas faim ! **

**- Sammy, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Tu as des médocs à prendre et ça ne se prend pas l'estomac vide !**

**- Eh oh Dean... j'm'en fous, j'm'en fous, j'men fous de tout ce que tu me dis...** Soupira-t-il tout en chantonnant la phrase.

**- Bon ok !** Lança Dean calmement alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement. **Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir manger ? **

**- Non, non, riiiiiien n'a changé ! Touuuuuut, tout doit continuer...Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! **Continua-t-il en chantonnant.

**- Tu es vraiment à côté de tes pompes mon pauvre Sammy !** Constata son aîné avec une soudaine sympathie. **Aller vient t'assoir et manger avec moi, je me sentirai moins seul à cette table.**

Sam regarda son frère en souriant bêtement et s'installa à côté de lui. Dean avait réussi à attirer son prit alors un gobelet et versa les comprimés prescrits par le dentiste dedans. Il lui proposa également de nouveau sa soupe.

**- Sammy ?**

**- Quoi ? Schtroumpf casse pied ?** Lança Sam en souriant.

**- Tu n'as pas la gorge desséchée à force de chanter ?** Répondit Dean en secouant la tête désespérément au surnom que son frère lui avait donné « _Pff, le Schtroumpf casse-pied… »_

**- Tu ne t'es pas regardé !** Reprit Dean. **Tu me casses les… oreilles depuis deux heures avec tes idioties et c'est moi qui suis casse-pieds !»**

**- Un peu… **

**- Super, tiens bois ça ! **

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Arrête de poser des questions et bois ! **

Dean donna le gobelet à son cadet qui le contempla un petit moment avant qu'il ne se décide à boire une grande gorgée de la mixture.

**- Beurk ! C'est quoi cette horreur !** Cracha-t-il violemment en éclaboussant largement le visage de son frère.

**- Putain Sammy ! C'était de la sou...pe...** Répondit Dean en se maîtrisant tout en s'essuyant le visage avec sa main.

**- Oups !** Répondit Sam en éclatant de rire devant la tête déconfite de son aîné. **De la soupe à la grimace, oui ! **

Piochant dans sa réserve de secours de _« self-control »_ Dean reprit calmement :

**-Je vais me nettoyer le visage, pendant ce temps avales ton potage...**

**- Compte là dessus et bois de l'eau !** Ricana Sam.

**- Sammy mange maintenant et sans discuter !** Ordonna l'aîné.

**- Mais bien sûre !** Pouffa le cadet en jetant le gobelet dans la poubelle.

**- Sammy qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Lui demanda Dean en voyant son cadet refermer la poubelle.

**- Elle n'était pas bonne du tout ta soit disante soupe.** **Alors je l'ai viré, comme une malpropre. **Lâcha-t-il un large sourire débile sur les lèvres.

**- Ok…J'abandonne !** Capitula Dean en passant sa main sur son visage. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et attendit.

Sam continua à déblatérer de grosses conneries au grand désespoir de Dean, prenant sur lui pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Même si l'envie le démangeait beaucoup à l'idée de lui remettre enfin les idées en place.

Pourtant, pour Dean, la question cruciale était surtout « _quand est-ce qu'il allait se calmer ? _».

Il pensait que le pire était pourtant derrière lui mais il se rendit compte du contraire lorsqu'il vit son frère prendre une chaise et s'assoir à califourchon dessus pour se mettre à brailler comme un canard qui aurait prit du plomb dans l'aile.

**- _Elle descend de la montagne à cheval, tagada tagada... Elle descend de la montagne… Elle descend de la montagne...Singing Hay, Hay, youpee youppie Hay… Singing Hay, Hay, youppie youppie Hay… _**

Le massacre de la chanson étant également suivit de gestes tout aussi ridicules comme de lever le bras pour lancer un lasso imaginaire.

**- Sammy maintenant ça suffit, j'n'en peux plus. Arrête de faire le clown !** Ragea l'aîné, en s'approchant de son cadet.

**- Ah non, tu n'as pas le droit de m'embêter avec les clowns... Ils sont moches et méchants.** Bouda Sam d'un air triste en se levant de sa chaise.

Soudain, le jeune homme fut pris d'un vertige et sentit une faiblesse engourdir ses jambes. Celles-ci ne le soutenaient plus alors qu'une étrange chaleur l'envahit totalement. Il s'écroula ensuite lourdement sur le sol inconscient.

**- Sammy !** Hurla Dean paniqué par ce changement rapide de situation.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son petit frère et appliqua deux doigts sur sa carotide afin de voir si son cœur battait encore.

Son rythme était faible mais il battait, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il essaya ensuite de le réveiller.

**-Sammy ? Réveille-toi !** Le secoua légèrement Dean.

Sam ouvrit lentement les paupières au son de la voix familière qui était toute proche.

**- Sam ? Regarde-moi. **

Le cadet essaya de se concentrer sur la voix qu'il connaissait et cligna des yeux afin d'habituer ses pupilles à la lumière environnante. Il vit alors son grand frère inquiet penché au dessus de lui.

**- Sammy… Ça va ? **

**- Dean…**

**-Oui, c'est moi, tu m'as foutu une sacré trouille !**

**- Tu peux me dire ce que je fous allongé sur le sol ? **

**- C'est une longue histoire... Comment tu te sens ? **

Sam souffla lentement et soupira.

** - J'ai mal aux dents et à la tête.**

**- Je vais t'apporter de quoi te soulager. Tu peux te lever ?**

**-Je crois.**

Dean aida son frère à se relever et l'installa sur son lit. Il lui apporta ensuite un grand verre d'eau et un comprimé d'ibuprofène.

**- Tiens prend ça !**

**- Merci Dean ! **

Sam avala le comprimé en grimaçant.

**- Tu m'expliques ce que je foutais par terre ?**

**- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ?** S'étonna Dean.

**- Me rappeler de quoi ?**

**- C'est une très longue histoire.** Se répéta l'aîné. **Je préférais te raconter ça demain. **

**- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?** Insista Sam.

**- A vrai dire… je suis naze de chez naze et c'est à... Laisse tomber** **! **

**- C'est à quoi ?... J'attends la suite, Dean !**

**- Sammy …demain s'il te plait...** Lui dit-il d'une voix lasse.

**- Ok, moi aussi je suis fatigué et je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai autant mal à la gorge. Bonne nuit !**

Sam S'allongea et s'endormit dans la minute même.

**- Bonne nuit Sammy !** Répondit Dean laissant le sommeil l'envahir tout doucement malgré la musique encore délirante de son frère dans la tête.

Le lendemain, Sam insista de nouveau pour avoir des explications. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il c'était passé la veille et pourquoi il s'était retrouvé sans connaissance sur le sol.

Dean lui résuma alors toute l'histoire. De la chasse au Wendigo qu'ils avaient fait et du choc dont il avait été victime puis enfin de sa molaire cassée.

**-Tu te souviens tout de même du Wendigo ?** Lança Dean.

**- Maintenant que tu me le dis, je me rappelle qu'il m'a projeté contre le mur et qu'effectivement ce fumier m'a cassé une dent… Que tu m'as emmené de force chez ce dentiste… Pas cool de ta part ! Soit dit en passant… Mais cela ne m'explique pas le reste... **

**- Attends j'y viens !** Coupa son frère. **Tu te rappelles le gaz qu'il t'a fait inhaler.**

**- Vaguement !**

**- Entre le gaz et l'anesthésie, tu as complément disjoncté.**

**- Disjoncté ?**

Dean se mit à rire malgré lui, tenant là enfin sa vengeance.

**- Je ne te dis pas toutes les conneries que tu as pu me sortir.**

Sam s'inquiéta en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Du genre ?**

**- Tu m'as traité de Monsieur grosse bouffe et d'estomac sur patte. Quand tu es sorti du dentiste tu as interpellé une vieille dame en lui disant qu'elle avait un nez à planter des patates. Tu as chanté très faussement « _Oh Susanna _» et « _Hakuna Matata_ » et des tas d'autres horreurs…**

Sam se mit à éclater de rire.

**- S'il te plait arrête de te marrer !** Reprit Dean aussi amusé. **Et ce n'est pas tout !**

**- Ah non ?**

**- Tu m'as aussi dit que j'étais : un gogolito, une cocotte, un grincheux, un Monsieur râleur de première, un stroumpf casse-pied. Ah oui…tu m'as appelé Deanou ! Mais le pire c'est que tu m'as également craché ta soupe en pleine figure… dans MA figure !** **Ensuite tu as pris une chaise que tu as enfourchée pour imiter le cow boy. Aaaaah mon pauvre Sammy, faire le clown ne te réussit pas du tout ! C'est d'ailleurs en parlant de clown que tu t'es évanoui.**

Sam se mit à rire malgré-lui par le nombre d'absurdités qu'il avait pu sortir devant son frère.

**- Je suis désolé Dean...** Lui répondit-il en riant aux éclats.

**- Arrête de te marrer comme une baleine.** Reprit Dean en sentant le rire de son frère devenir contagieux.

**- Excuse-moi Dean, mais c'est plus fort que moi !**

**- Je peux te dire que pour moi, ça vraiment été un enfer. J'ai cru devenir plus dingue que toi ! Et j'ai fait appel à toute ma patience qui est vraiment légendaire pour ne pas t'assommer… Je voulais vraiment que tu la fermes… c'était insupportable !**

**- Combien de temps je t'ai fait subir ça ?** Demanda-t-il en ricanant gentiment.

**- Plus de deux heures... Deux heures à t'entendre déblatérer des conneries plus grosses que toi ! Ce sont les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie... **

Dean tapa amicalement son épaule droite.

**- Content que tu sois redevenu le Sammy que je connais !**

_**- Sincèrement je suis désolé pour tout ça Dean...** Continua-t-il en pouffant de rire._

**- Alors arrête de te fendre la gueule...**

**- Ok Dean ! J'arrête !** Se retint Sam le regard restant cependant pétillant.

**- On va prendre le petit déj... **

**- D'accord Dean… tout mais pas de soupe !**

Son frère ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour avant de sortir.

Les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans un fast-food des plus communs et prirent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans leur motel et firent leur bagage en savourant le calme environnant puis repartirent sillonner le bitume noir pour affronter d'autres aventures.

**Fin**


End file.
